Don't give up on me
by Vincee
Summary: AU. Yaoi. "Chciałem tylko żeby komuś zależało...wiem że przez większość czasu zachowuję się jak gówno,ale...proszę...nie rezygnuj ze mnie, Gamzee. Nie zostawiaj mnie...ja...potrzebuję Cię." /Gamze x Karkat. / Narkotyki, samookaleczenie / Tłumaczenie, opowiadanie w oryginale jest dostępne w języku hiszpańskim, a jego autorką jest Froggy's Love.


Na samym początku chciałabym zaznaczyć że nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania! Jedynie je tłumaczę. W oryginale można znaleźć je tutaj - fanfiction,net/s/9821730/1/Don-t-give-up-on-me . Historia należy do przemiłej Froggy's Love i jest po hiszpańsku :)

Obrazek obok jest autorstwa założycielki mariegato,tumblr,com , na której blogu można znaleźć komiksy na podstawie kilku pierwszych rozdziałów. Są dostępne w języku angielskim i zachęcam do zapoznania się z nimi.

Cóż więcej gadać, historia ciągle wychodzi (w momencie gdy to piszę autorka opublikowała już dziesięć rozdziałów) i jest moim zdaniem bardzo przyjemna. Zapraszam do czytania~

* * *

Byłem na dachu mojego mieszkania, nienawidząc wszystkiego tak samo jak zawsze.

Ale ten dzień okazał się być jeszcze gorszy niż normalnie. Piękny wschód słońca, zazwyczaj pocieszający i zachęcający ludzi do kontynuowania ich nędznego życia z fałszywym optymizmem, wydawał mi się teraz najbardziej depresyjną sceną jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Był piękny i niedługo miał być ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczę.

Byłem na dachu...na samej jego krawędzi, wczepiony w poręcz, gotowy by...

Gotowy by?

Nie wiem czy bym skoczył. Wszystko było kurestwem bez znaczenia,ale wciąż...może chciałem żyć? Głęboko w moim szarym, zgorzkniałym sercu. Jedynym problemem było to, że nie miałem wystarczającego powodu by trzymać się życia. Byłem przeciętnym, tchórzliwym szesnastolatkiem zirytowanym przez rutynę, nienawidzącym wszystkich wokół, łącznie z samym sobą. Odrażające.

Ale mogłem się mylić...może gdybym miał przyjaciół, ale byłem pewien że jedynie by ich udawali, tak naprawdę mnie nienawidząc. Bo kto mógłby mnie nie nienawidzić? To niemożliwe by lubić paskudnego bachora którym byłem.

Niesamowita jest siła nienawiści sama w sobie. Konsumująca moje ciało i niszcząca cały dystans i małe przyjemności jakie dawało życie.

Byłem żałosny, dobrze o tym wiedziałem.

Zacząłem oddychać ciężej. Czułem jakby wiatr pchał mnie wprzód, wprost do mojego celu.

- Nienawidzę wiatru. - Powiedziałem sam do siebie, tylko po to by usłyszeć własny głos, drżący i słaby, by uzmysłowić sobie że to się dzieje naprawdę, że to co mam zamiar zrobić jest prawdziwe, że gdy już się zdecydowałem nie było dla mnie odwrotu.

Zastanawiałem się kiedy poczuję ból...moje ciało mające za chwilę uderzyć o asfalt, niemożność złapania oddechy przez szybkość z jaką spadam by upaść na bruk, w końcu roztrzaskując to, czego tak bardzo nienawidzę.

Z pewnością byłoby to mniej bolesne niż codzienność. Nic nie jest porównywalne do tej nienawiści, głębokiej i bezlitosnej, infekującej każdą komórkę mojego ciała, czyniącej mnie tym, kim jestem.

Może gdyby komuś zależało...

Może gdyby był ktoś na tyle głupi...na tyle odważny by dać sobie ze mną radę.

_Chcę po prostu..._

- Chcę po prostu żeby komuś na mnie zależało. - Powiedziałem na głos, nie mogąc tego znieść, czując łzy spływające po moich policzkach, jedynie one dotykające mnie z taką delikatnością.

Byłem gotowy. W tym momencie nie było już niczego, co mogłoby sprawić bym zmienił zdanie.

Tylko...jeden mały krok. Jeden mały kroki i to wszystko wreszcie by się skończyło.

Byłem pewien, że nikt by nie zapłakał.

Byłem pewien, że ktoś by się zaśmiał.

Ale wciąż...nawet jeśli jego miłość była cyniczna...

Nie! Byłem gotowy, to był ten moment.

Niepewnie wysunąłem stopę w przód, czując tylko wiatr chcący zepchnąć mnie w dół.

Byłem zaskoczony, gdy poczułem dłonie które chwyciły mnie pod ramiona. Chciałem odwrócić się i spojrzeć na tego idiotę, pieprzącego się z moimi planami. To na pewno był jakiś odźwierny, uwielbiający mieszać się w nie swoje sprawy.

_Nic mi nie wychodzi, do cholery! Nawet umieranie!_

Zanim zdołałem się odwrócić, poczułem jak ktoś ciągnie mnie w tył, przez barierkę.

- Co? Zostaw mnie! - W moich oczach ciągle były łzy, nie chciałem żeby ktoś mnie takim zobaczył.

Upadłem na ziemię z głośnym hukiem.

- Mój skurwysyński bracie, nie rób tego! - Wreszcie mogłem na niego spojrzeć. Zobaczyłem niewiarygodnie niechlujnego gościa, z twarzą umalowaną jak u klauna, ale część farby była rozmazana, co nadawało mu dość przerażający wygląd.

_Czy ja śnię?_

Jego kolejnym ruchem było złapanie mnie mocno za ramiona i spojrzenie prosto w oczy. Ciągle były czerwone i napuchnięte od łez.

- Puść mnie, dupku! - warknąłem, wyrywając się z jego uścisku.

Śmierdział maryśką, więc odsunąłem się od niego, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia.

- Ale bracie! Nie możesz się zabić! Każda istota ludzka to jebany cud! - wrzeszczał ze zdenerwowaniem.

- Nie jestem jebanym cudem! Jestem wybrakowany! Jestem cholernym gównem! - wrzasnąłem w odpowiedzi rozeźlony, już bardziej w moim stylu. - Odejdź!

Poczułem jak łzy znowu napływają do moich oczu, więc próbowałem wytrzeć je rękawem, ale było ich zbyt wiele i całkowicie już przemókł. Żałosne, takie żałosne...

Bardziej usłyszałem niż zobaczyłem, jak „klaun" wstaje. Pewnie miał już dość mojego pesymistycznego pierdolenia i miał zamiar sobie pójść. Po co marnować czas na cholernego gówniarza jak ja...ale...

- Daj spokój, bracie. Nie bądź dla siebie taki ostry.

Tkwiłem tak w ciszy przez moment, podczas gdy on zbliżył się do mnie.

- Wydajesz się być skurwysyńsko dobrą osobą. - przykucnął, by zrównać się ze mną i...

Przytulił mnie.

Ten skurwiel mnie przytulił...

To był...

To był mały promień nadziei którego potrzebowałem.


End file.
